What I really want
by Dark.Rishima
Summary: Un día que sería como todos los demás, un sobre en el buzón que cambia todo,un corazón roto."Siempre he sido dependiente de ti. Todos pueden alabarme, pero no soporto que tú me ignores. Lo que realmente deseo . . ."


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

"pensamiento"

* * *

Los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en el rostro, indicándole al héroe que ya debía de levantarse y enfrentarse al mundo, siempre listo para afrontar cualquier cosa y salir victorioso ¿No?

No.

En definitiva Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como Los Estados Unidos de América, no estaba preparado para la pequeña sorpresa que encontraría esa mañana en su buzón de cartas el cual ,cabe resaltar, no había revisado en lo que iba de la semana debido a las celebraciones por su cumpleaños.

Normalmente le llegaban revistas sobre videojuegos y cupones del Mc Donald's pero no, ese día lo único que ocupaba su buzón era un sobre de color perla, con papel semitransparente y detalles en altorrelieve de los árboles rosas que había visto cuando visitó Japón.

Curioso e impaciente, como siempre había sido, no se tomó la molestia en fijarse quien remitía el sobre y lo abrió. Lo que leyó a continuación hizo que sus orbes azules se ensancharan como nunca lo había echo, dejando caer el sobre y su contenido y quedándose mirando la nada durante varios minutos, obviamente en estado de shock.

En el papel que el dichoso sobre contenía se podían ver dos iniciales entrelazadas una A y una K. También había un breve párrafo que estaba escrito con caracteres extraños que Alfred no podía entender, pero eso no fue lo que provocó su estupefacción, sino lo que ponía dicho papel a continuación:

_Esta cordialmente invitado a presenciar la unión de Arthur Kirkland y Kiku Honda en sagrado matrimonio._

"Arthur se va a casar. . . con Kiku" ese fue el único pensamiento coherente que pudo formular, para luego balbucear preguntas inconclusas - ¿Como? ¿Cuándo se? ¿Porqué no me? ¿Y él se?- que solo resonaban en las paredes de su casa vacía.

Después de horas de mirar el vacío, pudo ordenar sus ideas y sacar una conclusión: Inglaterra estaba borracho y ,bajo los efectos del alcohol, se le había ocurrido la descabellada idea de casarse con Japón. –Jajaja, eso debe ser, y yo como héroe tengo la obligación de hacerlo entrar en razón- dijo y salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, una extraña corriente de adrenalina lo invadía y una sonrisa nerviosa se mostraba en su rostro.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de su sala, a su lado había una mesa con scones recién horneados, mermelada de arándanos y una tetera humeante que contenía su té favorito, Earl Grey. Suspiró, toda la casa se hallaba sumergida en un silencio sepulcral y eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, silencio. Se encontraba agradecido de que sus hermanos lo hubieran dejado solo, necesitaba paz. Definitivamente se compadecía de aquellas personas que se ganaban la vida planeando bodas, era agotador. Se recordó agradecerle a la húngara, que había sido su wedding planner.

Sonrió, todo estaba listo para mañana "El gran día" pensó, y volvió a sonreír al recordar como se había puesto Kiku el día en que se lo propuso "hace no más de diez días". Había sido inesperado, él se dirigía a la casa del japonés cuando pasó por una joyería y vio en el escaparate un anillo de oro blanco. Solo le tomó ocho minutos entrar a la tienda, pedir el anillo y pasar su tarjeta de crédito.

Al llegar a casa de su amante se había sentado y, mientras bebían té, había tomado la mano del asiático y había deslizado el anillo en su dedo anular derecho. Este se sorprendió al ver el objeto calzado en su dedo y se sonrojó mientras una sonrisa nacía en su rostro. Arthur solamente se inclinó y lo besó.

Tomó un poco de su té y se reclinó más en su sillón, relajándose hasta que escuchó como alguien golpeaba fuertemente a su puerta. "Quién será el idiota que toca a estas horas" pensó viendo el reloj que marcaba las diez y media de la noche. Gruñó y se levanto a abrir la puerta -¡¿Qué forma de tocar es esa?- exclamó ofuscado al ver al americano en su puerta.

Alfred tomó a Arthur del brazo y, sin mucho cuidado, lo empujó mientras él entraba y cerraba la puerta.

-¡Iggy, no temas, el héroe ha venido para hacerte recapacitar!- dijo el menor haciendo su pose de héroe.

-¿Recapacitar? – preguntó el mayor confundido - ¿Y de qué se supone que me harás recapacitar?-

-De esa tonta idea de casarte- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Vamos Iggy, es claro que estabas bajo los efectos de alcohol.

-Pues déjame decirte Alfred, que estaba perfectamente sobrio cuando le di a Kiku el anillo- respondió el inglés frunciendo el ceño.

El americano sonrió – Oye Iggy, ¿sigues ebrio? Creo que tantas alucinaciones te han dañado la cabeza- dijo más para convencerse a sí mismo que al otro.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien, idiota!- gritó – si solo haz venido a decir estupideces te voy a pedir que te largues- susurró y señaló a la puerta.

Ante esto Alfred se quedó paralizado y bajó su rostro, sus ojos quedaron escondidos por su flequillo. Entonces era verdad, iba a perder a Inglaterra para siempre. ¿Su Inglaterra iba a ser de otro? No, eso jamás, el había llegado primero al corazón del inglés, él tenía derecho. El mayor le pertenecía, era suyo y de nadie más.

-No- susurró – no puedes, Arthur-

-¿Que?- preguntó el inglés

-Mío, tu eres mío- y dicho esto el más alto se acercó y, tomando al otro de los hombros, lo besó –I love you-

Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Arthur en ese momento. Trató de ponerse fuerte, él hacía lo correcto. Kiku era a quien amaba, Kiku lo entendía y lo apreciaba. Sintió rabia, ¿cómo era posible?. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Idiota, ¿cómo puedes ser tan malditamente desconsiderado?- dijo firme mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – Rompiste mi corazón muchas veces y, cuando me recupero, cuando consigo encontrar a otra persona a quien amar tu vienes y con un beso y palabras vacías consigues derrumbar toda la fortaleza que construí desde que te marchaste -

-Arthur, no son palabras vacías, yo te amo- dijo, y era cierto. Ese sentimiento había vivido siempre en su corazón y él lo sabía, pero trataba de ignorarlo ¿porqué? Por temor al rechazo, su mayor debilidad.

-Te detesto Alfred- miró al menor y prosiguió – Te detesto porque tu me haces infeliz,. Ya me dejaste una vez, ¿porqué no dejarme otra vez?-

-Porque te necesito, aunque no lo creas, aunque no lo parezca, te necesito-

-Tú no me necesitas Alfred. Eres los malditos Estados Unidos, eres autosuficiente, puedes tener cualquier cosa que quieras, todo siempre lo consigues-

"No es cierto, siempre he sido dependiente de ti. Todos pueden alabarme, pero no soporto que tú me ignores. Lo que realmente deseo. . ."

No hubieron más palabras, solo acciones. Alfred se acercó y volvió a besar a Arthur, un beso que expresaba todo su amor. El inglés se resignó al sentir como todos esos sentimientos, todo ese amor que había enterrado durante años afloraba otra vez.

"Lo que realmente deseo. . . "

La ropa de ambos empezaba a caer a medida que estorbaba. Los besos que al principio eran castos se convirtieron en unos más demandantes, fogosos y pasionales pero siempre con ese amor que sentían desde hace años. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, provocando sensaciones nuevas para ambos.

Cayeron sobre el sofá, ya no había nada que los impidiera ser uno. Alfred miró a Arthur, una mirada aprobatoria, eso era todo lo que se requería. El inglés dio su consentimiento y se fundieron en un solo ser. Las embestidas del menor se hicieron más rápidas y los gemidos salían sin pudor. Se llamaban uno al otro y se sostenían fuertemente como si quisieran comprobar que lo que estaba pasando era real.

"Lo que realmente deseo. . ."

Terminaron cansados y cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, calmaron sus respiraciones y sus corazones sincronizaron sus latidos. Cerraron los ojos mientras sucumbían ante el sueño.

* * *

La mañana llegó y el americano despertó al no sentir la calidez de otro cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y allí, parado frente a la puerta vio a Arthur, sonrió y su sonrisa se quedó congelada. Arthur llevaba puesto un terno negro.

-Arthur, tu. . . - susurró

-¿Lo entiendes no?- dijo sin voltear a verlo – entiendes que no puedo dejarlo ahora.-

-Pero tú y yo – dijo mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos –pensé que. . .-

-Tuviste mucho tiempo para hacer lo que hiciste ayer. Él no se merece que le rompa el corazón- respondió y abrió la puerta – Te amo Alfred, si bien te lo digo, me gustaría que lo olvidaras. Se feliz- salió de su casa y entró al taxi que lo esperaba, rumbo a tal vez, cometer el peor error de su vida.

". . . no lo puedo conseguir"

* * *

Esto es algo que se quedó olvidado en mi cuaderno el año pasado, ahora lo publico. Los comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidos.

Espero que les guste

Rishima


End file.
